


Chewy

by Kameiko



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, Camping, Food, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: Connor, Hank, and Sumo all go camping.Connor brings his little science experiment with him.Hank makes sure he doesn't try to burn the forest down.Sumo naps like the best boy he is.All in a days work.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10
Collections: Eat Drink and Make Merry 2020





	Chewy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



“What in the actual Hell are you making there, Connor?” Hank pokes the charcoals in the fire pit to keep the flame high. Bake beans and hot potatoes are on tonight’s menu. Sadly, the food might turn out undercook with the dark clouds starting to roar in, and their meal preparation is nowhere near finished. They didn’t exactly bring an electric proof microwave to this camping adventure of theirs. Hank insisted they take the EV, but according to Connor’s statistics that’s what every American does nowadays.

_“Come on, Hank. Where’s your outdoor adventure spirit? According to my database, we will get a much better experience if we go full tent commando.” Connor’s LED turns yellow as he goes through a list of nothing but positive possibilities of them having a wonderful time._

_Hank goes to retaliate with his age, but Connor cuts him off again, as If he knows what the elder will say, “And Sumo will get plenty of exercise! Chasing squirrels, catching frisbees, or just sleep inside the tent like the lazy dog he is.”_

_Hank breathes, Connor speaks, “You need to get out more, Hank. I worry about you not getting enough fresh air.” What’s the catch? Other than Connor carrying about him as he usually does. He just makes the old man go outside in the backyard half the time for five minutes with the dog. An excuse to make sure Sumo does his business._

_“And I get to try this Thirium experiment I been meaning to do. I have a feeling the great outdoors will have a great effect on the chemicals and the way it clots in the pot over a bowling campfire.” Connor’s LED turns back to normal. “What you say? You in?”_

Connor checks the contents that’s on his side of the fire. “I am making chewing gum. The consistency with the weather patterns and the way the Thirium is not turning into a firm rubber confirms that my experiment is a failure.”

“Your liquid looks like it’s burning.” Hank doesn’t believe in the power of prayer, but if luck is on their side that the forest decides not to burn down tonight then he’ll start believing in mother nature. He turns to Sumo to see the dog is indeed asleep as predicted by Connor’s feet. Even outside he rather be an overgrown lazy pup. Hank envies him and wishes to be back home in his bed sleeping.

Connor’s LED spins, spins, and spins. Contemplating if this is supposed to be looking black and gooey. He uses a rubber ladle to scoop out some of the contents. The ladle breaks apart. “Ok, that’s not supposed to happen. Indeed this is a failure. I will have to go back and recalculate my theories on how to prefect liquid into solid.” He takes the pot and places it in their cooler filled with ice, giving it time to cool off before he places it in a plastic container for disposal.

 _At least my meal is still edible and untouched by his experimental grabby hands._ Hank moves the wrapped potatoes on the rack for consistency. Connor looks down at the food and grabs the tongs out of the other’s hands. “If you want to finish cooking them before the rain comes might I suggest forgot the cooling rack and dumb everything into the fire?”

His potatoes! Connor takes the potatoes and dumps them in the fire. They start to burn a little too quickly. Hank instantly grabs a cup and fills it with water from the cooler, not noticing the bucket holding the Thirium eroded and spread all over their ice. He dumps it on the campfire and watches everything burns out in a second…along with his food. Hank glares at Connor with a look of “Really?” Now his bake beans are still hard as rocks, and his potatoes disintegrated. God forbid he doesn’t want to look inside the cooler to see if the chemicals burned a hole to China.

“There’s some good news to all of this.” Connor pauses for a moment, because he has to move Sumo’s sniffy snout away from its own curiosity.

“And that is what, Connor?” Hank pinches the bridge of his nose and reaches into his backpack to pull out some trail mix. He gives some to the dog that’s now by his feet looking at him with those sad eyes, begging for all the goodness. He gives the doggy approved ones to him, which is gladly accepted and lapped up before anyone could blink.

“I have the powers of getting rid of everything sugary in your house without you finding any leftover traces!” Connor holds up his hands in an evil wizard way. “May the spirits of my concoctions compel you!”

“You owe me a meal.” Hank sticks his hand in the bag and pulls out a handful of the m and m’s. The best part of the party. “You try and get rid of these I will make sure Sumo sits on you.”

Connor sighs. He can’t win with the detective. “Fine. How about this? When the rain clears up, I’ll go fishing and cook you a nice fish that’s native to this lake we’re by. Does that sound like a winner to you?”

Sumo perks his head up. He wants fish! He mozies on over to Connor and licks his chompers. He wants in on this too! Connor looks down at the dog and pets his head. “See? Even Sumo has enough energy to help me make you a great meal!”

BOOM! The thunder above them answers for Hank. The three quickly grab everything that’s not meant to be out in the rain, and places it in the tent. BOOM! BOOM! Connor zips it all the way up. BOOM! The rain is coming in hard and noisy. Sumo snuggles in between the two with his head resting on his paws. Hank double glares at Connor and holds his hands up in the air with a “Why?” look on his face! Connor has a built-in weather app in that brain of his! Why didn’t he let him know about the change in weather?!

“Before you yell at me, I have a peace offering that I have prepared for this situation.” Connor opens his backpack and pulls out a box of original glazed doughnuts. “I wanted to have the weather experience, and I knew you would be mad.”

Hank puts his hands back down. He’s right. He would’ve been mad if he didn’t get this. Did Connor win this round? He did. Munch, munch, munch. Is he going to win the next round? Munch, munch, munch. Probably, but who cares? There are doughnuts! There’s never an unhappy ending when Hank’s best friend is involved, and he doesn’t mean the doughnuts.


End file.
